1. Field of the Invention
This invention utilizes the basic concept for an exercise apparatus disclosed in my earlier filed pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/999,656, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly to a an isometric exercise apparatus wherein the apparatus imparts a resistive force in multiple planes without the use of, springs, weights, pulleys, or compound levers, ropes and the like.
2. General Background
Exercise apparatus developed for home use often emulate that of equipment used in fitness centers and the like. However, in most homes space is at a premium and simply does not provide one with adequate space indoors for exercise. Further, office workers who perform repetitious work for long periods each day also need to work their muscles to relieve stress and tension. Individuals who know that they need to exercise more but simply do not have the time or those who have special medical problems which require specific therapy often need an exercise aid which is both convenient and efficient. In many cases exercise equipment is too bulky or heavy, even when foldable, for it to be utilized in limited space. Exercise equipment which must be set up or mounted is a significant problem for individuals with limited space. Therefore, isometric exercise performed with the use of aids such as hand grips, dumb bells, elastic devices and springs have been developed. Most such devices tend to focus on hands and certain arm muscles. However, one such device has been developed to aid in exercising the upper torso of the body as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,662 to Clymer. Such devices tend to rely on springs and the like to provide a resistance. It has been observed that the springs and elastic members have a fast response time for returning the spring or elastic band element to a non-deformed state. This is sometimes referred to as snap back or recoil. Therefore, springs and elastic members tend to store energy which increases proportionally as force is applied rather than simply deforming at a constant rate and returning to a normal or non-deformed state at a constant rate such as would be the case with a gas cylinder. The sudden release of stored energy is often a problem for the physically impaired individual. The Clymer apparatus, which requires mounting to a surface, is also a problem in that there is a need for such devices to be both compact, portable and operable on virtually any chair or surface.